Chatter
by Willow21
Summary: Icelandic music, space probes and Sam's lack of a love life


**Title: Chatter  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** Icelandic music, space probes and Sam's lack of a love life. Pointless chatter in CJ's office.  
**Episode:** Post Season 2, 'Galileo'.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

"Have we heard anything?" Toby asked when he entered CJ's office and sat in the visitor's chair.

"No," Sam replied.

"So the classroom's cancelled then?"

"No," CJ said, "we're going ahead anyway."

Sam considered that for a moment, "But there'll be nothing to show the kids."

"That's the point," CJ told him. "We show the kids that everyone gets it wrong, even the government and NASA,."

"And this'll be news to them?" Toby asked.

CJ looked at the three men, "Why are you all in my office?"

"You have a couch," Sam replied.

"So does Toby."

"You and Josh were in here already," Sam added.

CJ looked at Josh, who was sat on her couch with his feet up on the coffee table, looking like he could quite easily fall asleep. "What was it you wanted?" she asked him.

"I was just walking past, you called me in."

"Oh yeah," CJ smiled. "I wanted to apologize for lecturing you."

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Josh looked at Toby, "You want to apologize for anything?" he asked.

"No."

"Not even landing me with an assignment that was worse than cheese day?"

"You shouldn't have laughed at me."

"I like to mock," he smiled.

"And I like to make you pay for it," Toby replied. "How was the concert?" he asked Sam.

"Excruciating."

"The President says it got better after we left," CJ told him.

"Unsurprising," Josh grinned.

CJ glared at him, "The _music_ got better."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean the music," Sam told them.

"Mallory?" Josh asked.

"Yes. Did you know she's seeing Richard Andrewchuk?"

"I did," Josh replied.

"How?"

"She told me."

Sam shifted around and stared at Josh. "When?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Sam sighed, leaning back against the couch and then leaning forward again. "But you know what the problem is?" he asked. "Between Mal and I."

"You didn't call her," CJ suggested.

"Other than that," Sam said.

"You avoided her at the hospital?" Josh guessed.

"She doesn't know about......" Sam caught Josh's smile, "She does know? How does she know?" he asked.

"She thought it was odd that you knew two people in ICU in adjoining rooms," Josh replied.

"Mr Zell was always pleased to see me," Sam said.

"He was in coma," CJ pointed out.

Sam ignored her. "Mallory's problem is, she doesn't like that I'm smarter than her."

"Can I watch when you say that to her face?" Josh asked with a grin.

"I'm serious."

"You think you're smarter than Mallory?" CJ asked.

"Maybe not. But she likes guys who are dumber than her."

"Sam, she's dating someone else. You were kinda dating someone else. Move on," CJ told him.

"I have moved on."

Leo appeared in the doorway. "Why are still here?" he seemed to be asking the room, but his question was directed at Josh.

"We're discussing Icelandic music, space probes and Sam's lack of a love life," CJ informed him.

"I don't want to know about Sam's love life, thank you," Leo smiled. "As for Galileo, even if we hear tonight there's not much we can do." As he looked at his deputy though, his expression hardened. "Josh, walk with me," he turned and left the office.

"See you guys tomorrow," Josh smiled, standing and following Leo.

"What do you think he did?" Sam asked once they'd left.

"Well he's never tried to date Leo's daughter," CJ laughed.

"Hey! Anyway I'm serious. Leo looked pissed."

Toby sighed. "Leo only agreed to Josh returning to work before Christmas if he took things easy. Josh promised he wouldn't be putting in any 16 hour days."

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "But he seems fine."

"He's still recovering," CJ pointed out.

"I know," Sam said. They all sit quietly for a few minutes remembering those days in August when they didn't know whether Josh was going to pull through. Then Sam looked up and smiled, "So, CJ, good in bed huh?"

"That I am, Samuel," she laughed.

END


End file.
